familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thoothukudi district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Thoothukudi | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Ettayapuram, Kovilpatti, Ottapidaram, Sathankulam, Srivaikundam, Thoothukkudi, Tiruchendur, Vilathikulam. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Thoothukudi | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Ashish Kumar, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 4621 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2012 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 628xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 0461 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-69Thoothukudi district. Government of Tamil Nadu. State Transport Authority. | blank1_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Thoothukudi District, also known as Tuticorin District, is a district of Tamil Nadu state in southern India. Thoothukudi (Tuticorin) is the district headquarters. It is also known for Pearl cultivation with abundance of pearls found in the seas of Thoothukudi. It is known as the gate way of Tamil Nadu.It is ruled by one of the oldest Kingdom "The Pandyas".The Port of Korkai, Kulasekerapattinam are famous in ancient world with the fame reaching as far as Roman Kingdom. Adichanallur contains the key to ancient Tamil Civilization and is under archeology study. Location Thoothukudi district is situated in the extreme South-Eastern corner of Tamil Nadu. It is bounded on the north by the districts of Tirunelveli, Virudhunagar, and Ramanathapuram, on the east and southeast by the Gulf of Mannar and on the west and southwest by Tirunelveli district. The total area of the district is 4621 km². The administrative headquarters is an urban agglomeration and also one of the taluk headquarters within. Thoothukkudi District was derived from Tirunelveli District in 1986. The district of Thoothukudi was carved out as a separate district on 20 October 1986 as a result of bifurcation of the Tirunelveli district of Tamil Nadu State. Thiru. R. Arumugam, I.A.S. was the first Collector of this District. History Thoothukudi (Tuticorin) is one of the major seaports in India with its history dating back to the 6th century A.D.. The Thoothukudi district has given India many great freedom fighters, like the great poet Subramanya Bharathi, V. O. Chidambaram Pillai, Oomaithurai, Veerapandiya Kattabomman, Vellaiyathevan, Veeran Sundaralingam etc.From this Port only V.O.Chidambaram Pillai sailed the first Indian Swadesi Steamer S.S.Gaelia on 01-June-1907. Demographics According to the 2011 census Thoothukudi district has a population of 1,738,376, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 277th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001–2011 was 9.14%. Thoothukkudi has a sex ratio of 1024 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 86.52%. Tamil is the main language spoken here, while English is also widely used.Missionaries like G.U.Pope, Veerama Munivar, Caldwell stayed here and contributed a lot for Tamil language and literature. As per the 2001 census, the total population of the district was 1,572,273. Hindus form the majority of the population (78.58%), followed by Christians (16.71%), Muslims (4.63%) and others with religious brotherhood (0.08%).http://www.census.tn.nic.in/religion.aspx This district is divided into 3 Revenue Divisions are Kovilpatti, Thoothukudi and Trichendur and further into 8 taluks for administration purpose and 12 revenue block for rural and urban developments. The 8 taluks are Tuticorin, Thiruchendur, Sathankulam, Srivaikundam, Ottapidaram, Kovilpatti, Ettayapuram and Vilathikulam. The 12 revenue blocks are Tuticorin, Thiruchendur, Udangudi, Sathankulam, Srivaikundam, Alwarthirunagari, Karunkulam, Ottapidaram, Kovilpatti, Kayathar, Vilathikulam and Pudur.The District has 1 Municipal Corporation Thoothukudi and two municipalities Kayalpattinam and Kovilpatti, 19 Town Panchayat, 480 Revenue Villages and 408 Panchayat Villages Infrastructure and Economy Commerce and Trade V.O.Chidambaram Port Trust plays a very crucial and pivotal role in the devolpement of Tamil Nadu. It is an all-weather port. Its growth rate is 12.08%. It provides major employment to people of Tuticorin followed by T.N.E.B Industries Tuticorin host a number of Major Industries such as SPIC, Tamil Nadu Alkaline Chemicals, Heavy Water Plant,DCW, Sterlite, Zirconium Plant and numerous salt packing companies. Transport Roadways- National Highway 45B,7A allows fast transit of Raw materials and Commercial goods from Port to business centres. The State Highways SH-32,33,40,44,75,76,77,93,176 connect to other parts of the State. State Highway 49 or East Coast Road is extended up to Tuticorin. District Roads connect all the Villages. Government Buses connect the District with other parts of State. Mini buses, Share Autos connects all roads within City Limits. State Transport Coroparation Buses operates daily to Trivandrum, Ernakulam, Kollam, Alappuzha, kottayam, Bangalore. Railways-Railway station started in 1899. Vanchimaniachi is an important Junction connecting trains to Trinelveli, Nagarkoil and Trivandrum. Trains from Tuticorin station are 1. Pearl City Express (12693/12694) connects Chennai - Tuticorin (656 km). 2. Tuticorin-Mysore express connects Tuticorin to Mysore (through Bangalore). 3. Vivek express connect Tuticorin to okha (Bi- weekly). 4. Tuti- CBE express connects Tuticorin to Coimbatore. 5. Tuticorin- Tiruchendur passenger connects Tuticorin- Tirunelveli- Tiruchendur. Waterways - The Port of Tuticorin is the only port in South India providing weekly container service to U.S with transit time of 22 days. Regular weekly transit includes to Europe (17 days), China (10 days), Red Sea Ports (8 days). Airway - The Airport is situated near Vaigaikulam and need Expansion to handle growing business activities Irrigation There are no large reservoirs in this district so the Papanasam and Manimuthar dams located in the Tirunelveli district in the Thamirabarani River's flow are the main sources of irrigation. Other than the Thamirabarani River, the river Vaipar in Vilathikulam taluk, the river Karumeni which traverses through Sathankulam, and Tiruchendur taluks, Palayakayal are all sources. In Ottapidaram taluk, there is one small reservoir at Eppodumvendran village. And banana tree is famous in Kulaiyankarisal here most banana leaf is delivered to various district Agriculture Paddy is cultivated in the Palayakayal Srivaikundam, Sattankulam and Tiruchendur taluks. Cumbu, Cholam, Kuthiraivali and other pulses are raised in the dry tracts of Kovilpatti, Vilathikulam,Nagalapuram Ottapidaram, and Thoothukudi taluks. Cotton is cultivated in Kovilpatti, Ottapidaram and Thoothukudi Taluks. Groundnut cultivation is undertaken in Kovilpatti, Tiruchendur, and Sattankulam taluks. Groundnut cake is being used as manure and cattle feed. Nagalapuram makes its economy to be solely dependent agriculture. Main business of this area is dry chilly, cholam, cumbu wood charcoal, etc. With 35% share, the district is the top producer of Cumbu in Tamil Nadu.Agriculture. Government of Tamil Nadu. State Transport Authority. Palmyrah trees are grown mostly in Tiruchendur, Srivaikundam, Sattankulam and Vilathikulam taluks. In srivaikundan taluk, there are so many lakes like sivagalai kulam and perungulam near Sivagalai which is the main sources for the farmers in the village Sivagalai and its surroundings. Jaggery is produced from palmyrah juice; the production of jaggery is the main occupation of the people of Tiruchendur and Sattankulam taluks. Banana and other vegetables are raised in Srivaikundam and Tiruchendur taluks. The road going towards Kulayankarisal from Thiruchendur has banana farms on one side and a salt farm on the other; each farm needs a different type of water. Thoothukudi district is the largest exporter of bananas in Tamil Nadu. Education There are numerous Educational Institutions, Polytechnic Colleges, Schools in and around Tuticorin giving Quality Education. The Agricultural College and Research Institute, Killikulam was established in 1984 – 85 as the third constituent College of Tamil Nadu Agricultural University. At the beginning, the College started functioning in rented building of MDT Hindu College, Pettai in Tirunelveli. Subsequently, after the acquisition of lands and buildings from the State Seed Farm, Killikulam, a part of the educational activities was shifted to Killikulam during 1986–'87. Consequent on the completion of hostel buildings, entire academic activities were shifted to Killikulam campus from 01.11.1989.The institution was upgraded as Agricultural College and Research Institute in 1989. The college was also upgraded as a Post-graduate teaching institute from November 1990. The first batch of B.Sc. (Ag.), graduates passed out in 1988. The institution was made into a co-education institution from 1990–'91. V.O.C College is one of the few Colleges in Tamil Nadu offering course in Geology. Salt production The district constitutes 70 per cent of the total salt production of Tamil Nadu and 30 per cent of that of India. Tuticorin is the second largest producer of Salt in India next to Gujarat. Readymade Clothes Puthiamputhur is one of important village involved in manufacturing ready-made clothes. The clothes are sent all over Tamil Nadu & even to several parts of India like Mumbai. It provides employment for more than 10,000 people mostly hailing from near villages. Culture and Religion Temples *Sri Subrahmanya Swami Devasthanam, Tiruchendur.The temple is located on the shore of the Bay of Bengal. Tiruchendur temple is the second of the six abodes of Lord Murugan, enshrining Senthilandavar and is very popular with pilgrims. *Alwarthirunagari is one of the most well known festivals of Sri Vaishnavam. It is celebrated to mark the birth of Swami Namalwar, who was born in the month of Vaikasi and the star of Visakam, hence the name. Vaikasi Visakam is a 10 day festival. *Arulmigu Mutharamman Temple, Kulasekaranpattanam. This temple is famous for dasara fesival, it is 10 day festival. The main thing of this festival is Dasara Kuzhu. *Sri Sanakara Rameswarar temple,Tuicorin is dedicated to Lord Shiva and legend says that Lord Sri Rama before waging war over Sri Lanka workship this Lord and get blessing. *Sri Vaikundapathy Temple,Tuticorin is builded by Pandya King Sankara Pandyan. *Nava Thirupathy,Srivaikundam is present near banks of Tamiraparani. *Sinthalakarai,near Ettayapuram is one of the famous Saktipeedam. *Kazhugu Malai, near Kovilpatti is famous for Jain Cave Temple and Jain Architecture .Kalugasalamoorthy Temple is also present here Churches *Our Lady of Snows Basilica, Tuticorin Church was built in 16th century with Portuguese architecture. St. Francis Xavier visited the church in 1542. The Church of Our Lady of Snows celebrated its 400th anniversary in 1982, Pope John Paul II raised it to the status of Basilica.*Vanathirupathi in Punnai Nagar built by P.Rajagopal Founder, Hotel Saravana Bhavan chain of hotels is recently famous in the district. *Meignanapuram church is one of the famous churches. Its height is 196 feet. *Church of Holy Cross built1581, Manapad contain the true fragments of Holy Cross.Manapad is the Ist place where St.Francis Xavier landed in India, 1542. Mosque and Maqbara *Mohiyedeen Jumma Mosque,Tuticorin *Maqbara of Hazrat Kazi Syed Alauddin, Kayalpattinam *Hazrat Shamsudeen Shaheed Raziyallah Dargah, Vaippar Recreation and Places of Interest *Hare Island,Tuticorin *Harbour Beach,Tuticorin *Roche Park,Tuticorin *Lord Subramanya Temple, Trichendur (40 km) *Lady of Snow Church, Tuticorin *Kulasekarapattinam Beach (54 km) *Holy Cross Church, Manapad (58 km) *Panchalankurchi (18 km) Distance to Tourist Destinations *Kanyakumari ( 133 km) *Rameshwaram (181 km) *Madurai (135 km) *Courtallam (109 km) *Kodaikanal (274 km) *Trivandrum (192 km) *Munnar (294 km) References External links * Thoothukudi * A to Z of Thoothukudi * All About Thoothukudi * Thoothukudi corporation * Thoothukudi District Friends Community * Tuticorin City * Thoothukudi District * Thoothukudi Churches Category:Thoothukudi district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu Category:Thoothukudi Category:Gulf of Mannar